Ultimate Goliath
by Artie Gallezi
Summary: Spidey's is in for a shock when he meets an older web-slinging hero. Calling himself Goliath, he shows skill and talent for someone who just started cleaning the streets of New York City. Everyone seems to want a piece of him. Fury, SHIELD, and the Xmen, All anyone knows is that he eats as much as the Hulk and has a connection to Wilson "The Kingpin" Fisk. Before Clone Saga AU
1. Chapter 1

My name is Peter Parker.

You might know me as the one of kind web slinging rapscallion known as Spider-man. At least, I hope you don't. Not the Spider-man part. That's cool. I'm talking about the Peter Parker part. That's the problem with a secret identity. You have to keep it a secret. Which I've done. There are the exceptions of course. I've never given it much thought, but I doubt it's a lot.

Let's see . . .

Mary Jane Watson (the greatest girl friend a teenage webslinger could hope for and then some.)

Nick Fury, the director of S. H. I. E. L. D. (There's not much he doesn't know)

Members of S. H. I. E. L. D (I'm assuming Fury kept it on a need to know basis)

Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men

Kitty Pryde

All of the X-Men

Wolverine

All of Ultimates (even second bench members)

Norman Osbourn

Doctor Otto Octavius

Wilson "The Kingpin" Fisk (About the size of killer whale with an emphasis on killer)

The Enforcers (Kingpin's well . . . enforcers)

Side note on the last two. They don't know my name. Just my face. Not exactly a good thing, but thank god for small miracles.

Okay, so maybe I need to work on the whole secret part of secret identity, but it's not like I have manual or anything. Trust me, when Superheroing for Dummies: Spider Edition hits shelves, I'll be the first on line. I envy any spider-wannabes that come after me. They'll have all the info they'll need thanks to me getting my tuchas bounced like basketball all over the Big Apple. Me? I gotta do things the hard way and boy do I mean hard.

They'll probably learn how to balance school, work, a girlfriend, family, and world saving before they even figure out to design a costume. I can you tell it gets crazy sometimes, but summer vacation makes thing easier even if I don't exactly have a costume that breaths when air tries to compete with surface of the sun. Maybe I should hint to Mary Jane (thank god she's whiz at fixing my costume) about it.

Back to what I was saying about balancing a double life. It gets so insane that I doubt I could make it work if there were two of me. If anything, it'd just make thing twice as complicated.

How would I know?

I'll tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

Allow me to paint a word picture.

School had just let out a couple of weeks before. All in all things were looking up. No more dealing with Flash who was getting his just desserts in summer school or having to come up with excuses to ditch class to make a mad swing to Tribeca to deal with a bank robbery. I actually had some cash in my pocket because I traded some of my pro bono school hours for slightly above minimum wage Daily Bugle hours. Mary Jane and I were planning a trip out to the beach. That only meant one thing. My super hot red head girlfriend in a bikini and making out while she wore said bikini.

I should have known trouble was around the corner.

It was Friday night and the night was actually quiet for once. Well, as quiet as Manhattan could be on a Friday night. No newly developed supervillian trying to take over the Tri-state area or arsonists torching homes for fun. I had stopped a couple of muggings in Midtown, but nothing to brag about. From there I sort of went north without meaning to and stopped well into the Upper West Side. I noticed I was at The Metropolitan Museum of Art on fifth Ave and 82nd St. Like I always did, I crouched on the edge and surveyed.

Everything looked normal. People walking and yelling. Cars honking and slamming on their breaks. A couple of hotdog vendors which reminded how hungry I was and I remembered that I don't carry my wallet with me. I could take the chance and ask nicely. There was a possibility the guy was fan and be more than happy to keep a certain wall crawling public servant from keeling over. I decided against it. Knowing my luck, J. J. would find out and I'd be staring at SPIDERMAN STEALS FROM HARDWORKING NEW YORKERS tomorrow. I waited a few more minutes and figured the most of the city would still be standing tomorrow morning. All I needed was a quiet place to slip into my normal clothes and I'd be on the next train to Queens before you could say not so fast Spiderman.

And that was when I got that tingling feeling and I knew someone up there had it out for me.

_KABOOOM!_

My first thought was an earthquake, but then I remembered that I'm not that lucky and neither is the city. The whole floor, or technically roof, shook and I knew whatever went boom was under me and couldn't be good. I carefully peaked over the edge to the steps leading up to the Museum. That was when I was saw people running down the steps with stuff that definitely belonged in a museum just as a van pulled up to the curb and slide a door open.

I swung right in to see if anyone was hurt. The lobby looked fine if you ignored the small piles of debris on fire. I saw two security guards tied up behind the front desk. I kinda scared them when I dropped from the roof and then fell to the side. They probably didn't see me come in. In their defense, they had better things to worry about.

"Don't tell me." I said as I stood them up. "You invited a couple of buds over to catch the game and things got of hand." I tore off the tape from one of thier mouths. "Can't say I've been there, but I can dream."

"They came out of nowhere!" He shouted as I ripped the ropes off.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"We're fine." he said. "But they took blew open the vault and took stuff."

"I'm guessing it wasn't just some old cassette and CD players." I untied the second guy. "'Cause in this day in age, they belong in a museum." I did a quick once over. "Is it just you guys for this whole place?"

"Yeah. The boss says it keeps cost down."

"Who's your boss? Scrooge McDuck?"

He was cut off by police sirens and I took off.

I made it outside just in time to see a flight of police barrel down Fifth Ave. Naturally a couple of cars were already parked on the sidewalk and handful of New York's finest aiming their weapons at yours-truly.

"Freeze!" one of them yelled.

"I'm glad you guys are here." I pointed with thumb behind me. "I thought this was the Museum of Natural history. I heard they got a new spider exhibit"

"Hand up!"

"It's not bad thing really." I shot a web and swung over their heads before they ventilate my costume while I was still in it. "My girlfriend always said I should get into art."

I must have taken longer at the museum than I thought. That or they had suped up the getaway van with the latest Stark Tech rocket boosters or something. I mean how else could a van being pursued by cops at every conceivable angle manage to stay ahead all the way to Times Square. Well, not all the way, but close enough. When I did catch up it a crazy mess of police sirens, car horns, and screams. If this had been an action movie, the van would be swiss cheese and every cop would be taking potshots, but they wouldn't risk hitting any civilians.

Unfortunately, whoever was driving didn't share the same concern. From what I could tell no one had been hurt. A couple of people were gonna have to take their cars to a shop for a fresh coat of paint and new windows, but nothing serious. Yet. This had to end quick before someone got hurt. I put a little more oomph into my web swinging and stuck the landing right on the hood. I've done this a couple of times and each time the driver's natural reflex is to slam the brakes. But I guess the driver is used to having really large bugs going splat on his windshield and didn't even slow down.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I heard the driver shout.

I wheeled around and it turned I knew the guy.

"Herman?" I said.

Herman Schultz, a 33-year-old petty crook, normally likes to try and raid money transports. I say try because I've stopped him so many times that I think now he's just trying to find a way to pay for his legal fees. He calls himself The Shocker. Not as in electricity, but as in earth shocks. He's somehow was smart enough to develop a pair of guns that can vibrate just about anything to dangerous levels. He was wearing his usual purple trench coat and a pair of goggles to protect his eyes.

He's kinda scared of me, understandable. So I wasn't surprised when he pulled on his shocker pistols and fired. The windshield shattered and I had just enough time roll to my left. I saw aim again and I quickly webbed his hand to the back wall of the cabin.

"You know you should really keep both hands on the wheel." I tell him. "At least that what everyone tells me. Like just last week — "

I would have kept talking, but I was so focused on Herman and his fancy shocker pistol that I didn't noticed the guy in the passenger seat pull out a regular pistol. No fancy electronics needed, but it got the job done. Or it would have if not for my trusty Spider-sense. It's kinda of an early warning system.

I rolled again, back to the middle of the hood, and repeated what I did with Herman's gun. It was kinda funny to watch while they tried to pull themselves free. I've seen that stuff hold much stronger and super powered people than these two. That was when I noticed, under a black ski mask which seemed kinda cliched to me, Herman's partner was girl.

"Herman, you went ahead and found a girl who loves explosives and botched robberies as much as you do." I said. "There really is someone out there for everyone."

I went to reach for the wheel when I heard a scream.

I turned to see, right in the middle of the street we just happened to be cruising down at ninety miles an hour, was kid hardly older then five. It looked like he was trying to get of the way when he fell. I moved as fast as I could, shooting straight ahead like a bullet and scooped him. I covered him as best I could while I rolled to slow down. If I hadn't the force would snap his spine like a toothpick. I stood up and my spider-sense didn't even give me time to blink. I shot a web at a streetlight and Herman's getaway van passed underneath my feet by a couple of inches.

"You alright?" I asked to the little boa constrictor around my chest.

"My son!" cried a woman.

I hopped down and let her pry the kid from me.

"Thank you!" She said half crying.

That's new, I thought. Normally they scream to get away from their children. I was about to say your welcome, but I was cut by the sound of screeching tired and the unmistakable sound of a car tumbling along the street. That was quickly followed by my fan club and their squad cars playing catch up.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat." I shot a web and took off. "But I gotta tell someone they need a bit more practice before they get their license."

It took me less than minute to reach Time Square proper and I was in for one heck of a shock (sorry about that).I landed and surveyed from a top of another street sign. I managed to piece together what happened. Mostly because I did a few times when I was just starting out.

Something caused Herman's getaway van to spin out of control. That or Herman decided to celebrate early and do some doughnuts to show off. I looked and saw some ripped webbing on a nearby fire hydrant. Wait a minute, ripped webbing? That's impossible. I just got here. I looked up to see a couple of bent lamp posts. The kind f bent that happens when a big car, like a van, slam into them. The next thing I noticed really threw me for a loop. It was Herman's getaway van.

It was hanging upside down on a giant spiderweb. That blocked anyone from getting in or out via Seventh Ave. In fact, a whole bunch of giant webs were blocking streets. All them were between street signs and lamp posts to block cars, but the sidewalks were clear so people could leave or police rush in on foot.

Now it's entirely possible that I have some powers I haven't discovered yet, but I'm almost fairly entirely certain that I can't be at two places at the same time. At least not that I'm aware of. It would make things easier to juggle. Speaking of which, this might be a good opportunity for some extra cash. I kept a couple of disposable cameras with me for Bugle work. Normally, JJ has me take pictures of . . well, me, but I just might two kill two birds with one stone here.

A couple shots of webbing up high and out of the way and bingo, instant Peter Parker photographs of Spiderman.

I had just finished when two people fell out of the van. It was Herman and possibly the quickest ex-girlfriend to have ever have lived. It looked like they were still recovering from being tossed around like rag dolls. I swung up a couple feet away and landed on top of an abandoned taxi.

"Take your time, Herman." I called out. "I'm not a big tea cups fan myself."

"Do you ever shut up?!" snapped the Herman's partner.

"Every now and then." I said. "You'd be surprised how little sleep people actually need. You're new so I'll give you a freebie. Heck, I'm feeling generous so I'll extend to our mutual pal Herman too. Turn yourselves in and I promise that I'll only leave your egos bruised."

"Here's your answer, bug!" Herman seemed to have finally recovered and fired one of his shocker pistols.

"Speaking of answers, Herman." I asked as I jumped on a traffic light. "You wouldn't happen to know who stealing my shtick? I mean, I'm good, but I'm not that good."

Herman's partner, who I'm just going to call Herma, pulled her pistol and I stopped it with a shot of webbing. At least I would have I made sure that I had a full supply of webbing. Of course, I did the genius move of shooting couple of times with each hand. I did have the presence of mind to dive behind a car.

"Be with you a minute!" I called out. "Lousy telemarketers have the worse timing!"

Then my spider-sense blared again and dove forward just as a bullet split the concrete where I was standing. I landed on my hands and pushed off so that the second bullet whizzed under me. I twisted and land low on my fingertips.

"We ain't giving you a minute, kid!"

Dan Crenshaw, better known as Fancy Dan, certainly had fallen from grace. Last time I saw him, he was working for the Kingpin as part of a group called the enforcers. Judging by his lack of a suit and all black outfit, he was with Herman. Like Herman, he didn't have any powers, but he was a pretty good shot with those revolvers that I'm sure even Clint Eastwood would agree were corny gimmick. I supposed I should count myself lucky he hadn't decided to switch Uzis or something.

"Nice to see you too, Dannyboy." I shouted over his gunfire while I rolled and flipped. "Love the new outfit."

I was a second away from leaping and rearranging Dan's jaw while he reloaded, but once again my spider-sense went off. It wasn't exactly necessary. I heard heavy footsteps coming from right side. I looked and saw a giant fist with spiked brass knuckles coming towards me. It was all too easy to dodge even when another fist joined the dance. Once you fight Doc Ock, two arms isn't exactly a challenge anymore. Even if they did belong to Bruno "The Ox" Sanchez. He was the muscle part of The Enforcers. He was big, like pro body builder big, but slow. He was bald was the only black member of the Enforcers. Like Dan, he was wearing bank robber chic, minus the ski mask.

"Ox? You've been practicing." I said while he swung like boxer at a prize fight. "I almost didn't hear you coming over the gunfire and sirens."

"Shut up!"

"Banter needs work though."

I dove under one of Ox''s jealousy inducing arms and used the small of his back to leap up to a higher position. At least that was the plan. Before I even made it half way to the nearest wall, my spider-sense went off and something wrapped around my ankle and yanked me down hard. I was kissing pavement for all half a second before my spider-sense blared again and I flipped forward on to a booted BMW.

"And here I was thinking that someone was missing." I said to the final member of the Enforcers. "Glad you could make it, Montana. I hope you picked up the chips and dip like I asked."

Montana Bale, or just Montana, was the brains of the Enforcers. That's if you use a very loose definition of brains. Normally, he wears something a bad western off Broadway play, but not tonight apparently. Although he decided to keep his cowboy hat and bullwhip, he was wearing the same as his boys.

"You know, kid, I've been thinking how your always making us look like fools." He began rolling up his whip while Dan came up from behind him and to my left having reloaded and Ox coming from my right. "You wanna know what I came up with?"

"That I have super powers and you don't?" I offered.

"That we need a bigger crew." Montana said.

"My thoughts exactly." Herman said from behind me. I guess i forgot about him. "You think you can handle all of us, you annoying piece os $!# ?"

"I'm flattered, guys." I said. "You really shouldn't have."

"I like to go the extra mile."

Then, as if thing weren't weird enough, things got really weird.

"Then how about an extra long stay in Rikers?!"

Someone, like me, swung on web and came out of nowhere to kick, again like me, Montana right in the face. Now I knew I wasn't the only weirded out. Everyone, from Herman to Ox, just stared at the new addition to our little play. They didn't get to stare that long. The moment his feet touched the ground he whipped around and shot a glob of webbing, like me, right in everyone's face in the blink of an eye.

I'm sure they all began saying thing that be right at home at a rated R movie, but I honestly didn't really hear them. Whoever this guy was, which his gender was the only thing I was sure of, basically copied my shtick move for move. At least he didn't copy my suit. The last guy who did that really made my life, and Gwen's, hell.

His was coffee-colored with white lines wrapping around his ankles, knees, thighs, and neck. Like me, sorry if that's getting old, his mask was a single piece with black lenses for eyes that blended perfectly into the chest piece but they were black instead of opaque white. He was also was wearing a long dark red bandana tied like headband. It was long enough that drooped down to his shoulder. I knew I had seen it that somewhere before, but I couldn't remember. Around his waist was a white leather belt with little pouches which made me a little jealous. You see my costume doesn't have pockets and it sometime cause problems.

On his chest was a giant spider symbol and boy do I mean huge. It was pure white and had to have a full foot leg span. Unlike me, his arms and hands were completely bare and naked. I wouldn't have advised that. Maybe he just wanted show off his muscles. Speaking of muscles, this guy was big. Not Ox big. Just tall. I'm talking Kareem Abdul-Jabbar in Game of Death tall. Tall and thin like member of the Knicks. At least six foot six was my guess.

He also seemed older. Well, older than me anyway. I won't lie. I'm barely old enough to have a driver's permit. Yet I deal with stuff the national guard can't handle. I'd peg him at college age. Somewhere between eighteen and twenty five or so.

He stood up and gave me a once over.

"Hey, Spiderman." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but you looked like you could use help."

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked. "Did Santa Clause finally get me the sidekick I always wanted?"

"I'd write him another letter." He chuckled.

"Am I being punked?"

"Do I look like Ashton Kutcher?"

"Maybe you're being punked?" I waved it off. "Never mind. So the good people of New York don't confuse us, what can I call you?"

"Goliath." He said.

"Well, you are tall."

Of course that was when Herman and the Shockerettes managed to pull off Goliath's webbing.

"Now's there two of them?!" shouted Herma and she took off running. "I'm outta here!"

"Must be our animal magnetism." Goliath said to me as he shot a glob of webbing and she gave the floor a face hug.

"Speak for yourself." i said. "I'm an arachnid."

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Herman demanded.

"Goliath."

"Who are you?" Fancy Dan asked. "The kid's daddy?"

"Kid?" Goliath turned towards me.

"He means me." I admitted.

"Dude, I know it's my first night on the job, but I'm sure the whole point of the mask is so bad people with guns don't know who you are."

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I have off days."

That was when Herman got bored, or smart for once, and fired while Goliath was looking at me. The words look out were still in my throat as Goliath pulled a Neo. I mean he just leaned back and the shock wave beam pulverized a car instead. Without a missing a beat, Goliath shot two lines of web right at Herman's pistols and yanked. Before he knew it, Goliath was holding them. That was when I noticed he didn't have web-shooters. That meant he . . . eww!

"I'm not even gonna ask where you got the idea for these." Goliath tossed them casually behind him. "I'm just going to assume it came to you one night during a private moment."

"Dude!" I snapped. "I do not need those images in my head!"

"Then let me — " Fancy Dan aimed his revolvers.

"Sorry, Rawhide!" Goliath repeated his little trick and tossed the pistols aside. "But these little doggies aren't gonna be rolling!"

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Rawhide!" Goliath said again. "You know. Western tv show during the early sixties? With Clint Eastwood in the lead role?"

"Sixties?" I said. "A little before my time."

"They sang the theme song in the Blues Brothers!"

"Aren't they an act in Vegas?"

"You're killing me, here!"

That was when we both heard the mistakable crack of a whip. My spider-sense didn't go off, but I flipped on top of the nearest car. Goliath wasn't as lucky. Another half second and he would have made it, but he didn't jump back in time. Instead, Montana left him with a bad looking gash on his forearm.

"He ain't gonna be the one, freak!" Montana growled as he rolled up his whip.

"So that's the way you wanna play it?" Goliath hissed. "Fine by me."

Goliath untied his headband. I thought he was going to bandage his arm, but I was wrong. He folded it in half and blindfolded himself. If that wasn't weird enough. He got into a weird position. He squatted down low, kinda like i did when I perched on wall or something, with his knees wide out. Then held his arm straight out over his head with his hands curved down like hooks.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Ox scratched his head.

"What's it look like?" Montana cracked his whip. "One little scratch and big tough Goliath is beggin' on his knees!"

Then, with hardly a flick of the wrist, two webs shot from Goliath's wrists and wrapped around Montana's whip. Half a beat later, the webs retrated like bullet and Goliath, still in the weird crouching position, held Montana's whip over his head. He held it just long enough for Montana to see before he pulled it apart three times into five useless pieces.

"Why you f #$king son of b! #!"

Montana must have really loved that bullwhip because he just charged Goliath who stood , or squatted, his ground.

Remember how I mentioned how tall Goliath was? I bring it up because even down as he was, Goliath's arms were still higher than Montana's shoulders. Now assuming he had the proportional strength of a spider, like someone else in a spider themed onesie, Montana should have known he couldn't go toe to toe with Goliath. If he didn't before then he definitely did afterword.

Just as Montana was right on top of him, Goliath sprung up like a rocket. However it wasn't that Montana had to deal with. When Goliath went up, his hand shot even faster down. He drove the heel of palms on either side of Montana's head on hs shoulders. Even from where I was standing, I heard his clavicles snap like twigs. Naturally, Montana went down pretty much right away and Goliath flipped forward to landed on his feet.

When he did, he didn't return to the squatting position. Goliath had his right foot forward and his left back. He still had his arm over head, but at different angles. His right was out as it could go and good thing his hand was curved down. Otherwise, I'm sure there would some very nervous Jewish people in the crowd. Goliath's left hand was lower and held level with his right's elbow. There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Montana!" Ox shouted. "What the heck was that?"

"He took out Montana without even looking." Fancy Dan said sounding scared and impressed. "This guy ain't human."

"_Máng zhīzhū zhī wǔ_!" Goliath said in what I sounded like Chinese to me. "Dance of the Blind Spider."

Now I could've made joke, but refrained. Well, I tried to.

"Does that come with an eggroll or is that extra?" I asked. "Never mind. I'll never fit into my suit."

"Mind if I take these guys?" Goliath asked.

"The Bugle has a whole laundry list on names they call me." I flipped onto a traffic light. Figured Goliath could handle himself. At least long enough to reload my web-shooters. Plus, I didn't exactly know the guy. It would just be luck that he'd think there's only room for one spider themed superhero in all of New York City. The odds were against me, but maybe Herman and soon-to-be-ex friends would tire him out. "But I draw the line at discourteous host. Knock yourself out. Actually, don't do that. Knock them out."

"I'm sick of you super freaks popping up like weeds!" Ox shouted and ran right at Goliath. There was a reason Montana was the brains of the Enforcers. "Go back to where ya'll came from!"

I figured Goliath was gonna repeat his little snap-clavicles-jump move. I mean, I would have. If it's not broke why fix it, saying, right? Nope. Goliath did something ripped straight out of the discovery channel. Ox was just lucky it wasn't from anything on Shark Week. It would have ended just as quick, but Ox wouldn't be afraid to go to the beach with Goliath.

Ox had barely taken two steps when Goliath uncurled his hands and held them in a stop gesture. Two shots of web shot out of, I'm gonna assume invisible web-shooters because the alternative is bit out of my comfort zone, his wrist and hit Ox right where his shoulders met his chest. Yanking Ox forward while he leaped forward himself, Goliath landed right on his chest. I tried that once and Goliath made the same mistake I did. He held back too much and Ox didn't even stagger. At least that's what I thought.

Before Ox could even smile, Goliath quickly shot a web with his right arm and covered Ox's right. Then, with the web line still attached, he crawled over Ox's left shoulder and across his back. That left Ox with his right arm laying across his chest and useless. Naturally, Ox tried to punch the first thing he saw, Goliath's head popping up over his right shoulder, but Goliath shot another web and effortlessly pin Ox's only other hand to his waist.

Then came the really freaky, yet surprisingly awesome, part.

Goliath began crawling all across Ox's body like, uh, well, a spider. Once across his waist followed by a quick scurry over each shoulder and Ox was wrapped up in a web cocoon like Frodo Baggins in Return of the King. It was when Goliath traveled a bit lower to the legs that Ox started screaming for help. I'm not sure why. Maybe he thought Goliath was going to eat him or something.

"Get 'im off! Get 'im off!" Ox screamed. "Please! Get 'im off!"

To my surprise, Fancy Dan stepped in. I guess there was still loyalty among thieves. You'd think without his little pistols he'd run away, but no. Instead, he picks up a tire iron, probably from one the cars thier van crashed into, and tries swat Goliath off like he really was a spider and he was holding a newspaper. Problem, for Ox anyway, Goliath clearly had his own version of a spider-sense and Fancy Dan missed every time.

"Stop! *bong* Stop! *bong*" Ox yelled. "You're *bong* hitting *bong* me!"

I stifled a laugh as I finished reloading my left web shooter and went to work on the right as Goliath leaped off of Ox. In midair, he shot two more webs. One hit Fancy Dan right in the face, blinding him, while the other right right on Ox's bald dome. A quick hard yank and Ox went down like a really heavy Jenga tower, right on Fancy Dan.

That only left Herman, who had all he could take and took off running.

That was when I jumped down in front of him.

"Bet you never you'd be so happy so me, huh?" I said.

"I give up!" He cried out. "Please, save me."

I know he couldn't see under the mask, but I was a second away from just busting gut. Especially when Goliath shot another a web and yanked him back a yo-yo. If I closed my eyes, I swear someone had left Friday the 13th playing. I mean, how do explain such a high pitched girlish scream. It probably didn't do his bladder any help when Goliath did a very impressive of Scorpion impression from Mortal Kombat.

"GET OVER HERE!" Goliath shouted as he caught Herman and held him off the ground.

"No, no, no!" Herman shrieked and he flailed. "Let me go!"

"Is he always like this?" Goliath asked as he undid his blindfold with his free hand .

"Yeah, but not as high pitched." I shot a glob of webbing and Herman stopped his manly girly shrieks. "Herman, look at me." He did. "That's a good boy." I looked up at Goliath. "You can put him down."

"You sure?" Goliath asked.

I quickly shot two globs of webbing at Herman's ankles and hands.

"Now I am." I said.

Goliath set him down and Herman actually rolled over into a fetal position.

"Uh, I think you broke him." I observed.

"He'll live." Goliath redid his headband. "Even when I'm not wearing a costume people are intimidated by me."

"A guy like you? Intimidating?" I waved a hand. "Who would be intimidated by a guy pro NBA players have to look up to?"

"You two with the masks!" someone shouted. "Freeze!"

Goliath and turned to see about five cops behind parked cars and taxis with their pistols aimed at us. A quick look around and I saw more cops were closing in on us. If it wasn't for Goliath's webs blocking traffic, there'd be a lot more. So back to business as usual.

"Stand down, officer!" Goliath ordered. "By order of S . H. I. E. L. D."

"Uh, by order of who?" I asked.

"I am agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Codename Goliath." He pointed to Herman and friends. "You are to restrain and hold the fugitives until backup arrives to transport to a secure holding facility." Then he motioned to the hanging van. "Have some your men recover and secure any stolen items once you have relieved the fugitives of any and all weapons and tech. "

I guess good ol' Nick Fury got waiting for yours truly to reach eighteen and found a substitute. While I do enjoy being a solo act, Fury said once I'm a legal adult I'll be part of the Ultimates. That meant I be fighting alongside legends. Legends like Tony Stark AKA the Invincible Armored Ironman, The Prince of Thunder himself Thor, or Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America, the original Ultimate. I try not squeal like a fangirl whenever I think about it.

"Uh, I need to see some identification." said the officer.

"I don't think he believes you." I shrugged. "Don't it personally. Thier line up flip flops more than hotcakes."

Goliath walked right up to officer by the book which gave him and the rest a good long look at just why he was called Goliath.

"What's your name, officer?" Goliath asked as he looked down menacingly.

"L-Leroy." He stuttered. "Captain David Leroy, sir."

"Are you questioning my authority, Captain?" Goliath surprisingly both gentle and menacingly at the same time. There was a dramatic pause as Goliath stared down the poor captain. "Well?"

"I need a perimeter secured ASAP!" The captain turned to his men before shouting into his shoulder radio and walking off. "Jenkins, Smith, Carbone, and Berleni secure the van and whatever was stolen. The rest of you restrain the fugitives once you confiscate any and all tech. We are to wait until S . H. I. E. L. D backup arrives to transport the fugitives."

"That's more like it." Goliath nodded once.

"Uh, Mr. Agent Goliath, sir." I pointed to his belt. "You're vibrating."

"Huh?" He looked down. "Oh!" He produced a cellphone and answered. "Talk to me." He began nodding. "Speaking. Uh-huh. I understand. Thanks. I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" I asked when he hung up. If I played my card rights, I might to tag along and see how the pros did things. "Fury? Captain America? Ironman? Doctor Doom?"

"Ray's." Goliath stowed the phone.

"Ray's?" I asked. "Is that like an acronym for a division of S . H. I. E. L. D? Research and Yield Sector?"

"Ray's Pizza." Goliath said. "On 6th and 11th. I put in an order an hour ago to pick up. They called me to tell me it's ready."

"Oh, I get it." I said. "They have the new guy fetching the coffee and doughnuts. I can relate."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" He asked.

"Never really stop."

"I figured as much." He shot a web and took off. "Well, see ya."

I decided to follow. If I was going to join the Ultimates someday, then maybe my new buddy Goliath could give me some pointers. Maybe he could tell what Tony Stark is to work with. All I really had to go on was what I read in science magazines and saw him living it up at parties. I noticed that he was surprisingly good at web swinging. It took me a bit to get used to it, but he made it look easy. I figured it was the result of intense S . H. I. E. L. D training.

"Hey!" I called out. "Wait up!"

"Spiderman?!" He turned his head when I swung up next to him. "Are you following me?"

"Kinda." I said. "I was wondering if you wouldn't talking for a bit."

"About?"

"Well, what Fury like to work with?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Goliath said. "Never met the guy."

"You said you were a member of S . H. I. E. L. D." I reminded him. "I'm assuming as part of the Ultimates who report directly to Nick Fury."

"I can also say I'm Leonardo Da Vinci." Goliath countered. "Doesn't mean it's true."

"Hold up! You lied?!" I couldn't believe it. "You can't do that!"

"We didn't get shot at. The police made sure no one escaped. When S . H. I. E. L. D does show up, the cops will have already have everything under control." Goliath pointed out. "The way I see it, three birds and one stone. I'm surprised you believed me."

"You were pretty convincing." I admitted. "You wouldn't happen to be on Broadway by any chance? I could use some tickets."

"I also said it was my first night on the job." Goliath reminded me. "Do you really think a super-powered government sanctioned team would send someone on their first night out without backup?"

"How do I know you're not lying about that?" I asked. "It's so confusing. Up is down. Left is right!"

"Have you seen me before tonight?"

"Uh, no."

"Then I'd say it's safe to assume that I wasn't lying about that."

"Alright." I said. "So if this your first night of many saving the good people of Manhattan and running from the NYPD, how'd you get his good at the whole web swinging thing?"

"Watching you." Goliath said casually. "You'd be surprised how many videos there on the internet of you."

"So you found my Viewtube Chanel." I said. "Let me guess you watched my "Tips for Beginning Web swingers". I don't mean to brag, but I got a whole one hundred view and only twenty dislikes on that video alone."

_Da-da-da-duuuuuuum. Da-da-da-duuuuuuum_

"Hold that thought. Please for the love of god." Goliath reached into a pouch on his belt and took out his cellphone. "Talk to me."

There was a joke to be made about web swinging while on a phone and how I might have to write him up, but I refrained. It might be someone from his regular life and my dulcet tones might give away what he was really doing.

"Hey, mom." He tried not to sound annoyed. "Time Square? I was wondering what all those sirens were for. It's the city, mom. With all the new superheroes popping up, there's always something going on." Goliath made a yapping gesture with his free hand which was impressive when you're pretty far over the ground. "Where am I?" He looked down. "14th and Broadway, 13th and Broadway, 12th and Broadway. I'm heading away from Time Square fn that's what you want to know. I'm in a cab. Noise? The window's open." Goliath threw back his head and I could tell he was trying not moan. "I'm just going to pick up some dinner and head home. I'm kinda having a long night. I know. I will. I love you too." Goliath hung up. "Why did I have to tell her I was working in the city?"

I started to say, "You know — "

"Not one word!" He snapped as we rounded 11th St and headed towards 6th Ave. "For your information, she worries I'll get caught in the middle of a deathmatch between the Ultimates and Doctor Doom."

"Actually they rescheduled that at the first of August." I told him. "Conflicted with the annual S. H. I. E. L. D company Fourth of July BBQ." Then I added. "Plus, she worries because she cares."

"I know."

We both landed on a roof. I saw the street sign as we landed. We were on a building on the corner of 6th and 11th in Greenwich Village. Goliath stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I am starving." Goliath stretched his mile long arms and rolled his shoulders. "I'm just going to head home after this."

"I know what you mean. Crime fighting really works up the appetite" I said. "But I usually have to fight a crazy scientist with four metal arms."

I thought he was going to find some empty alley to change into his clothes, but I noticed there wasn't a backpack or anything anywhere that might hold clothes. Before I could ask, Goliath back flipped off the roof. The second he cleared the edge, I saw the old gargoyle get a face full of webbing. I'm not sure why, but I did the same.

"Not to sound mean, but don't you have anything better to do?" Goliath asked as we both hung upside down in front of a street window for Ray's Pizza.

"Quiet night." I leaned to the side and said. "Well, for us pro bono crime fighters anyway."

"Huh?" Goliath turned to see. "Oh."

The guy at counter was sitting in a chair with his feet on the counter. Disgusting, but not what held our attention. He had one those portable television sets hooked up and tuned to the news. It looked like S . H. I. E. L. D had arrived at Times Square and they did not look pleased. At least Captain America didn't as he answered questions.

"To my knowledge, S . H. I. E. L. D and the Ultimates have no connection to costumed vigilante known as Goliath." Captain America said firmly. "While I applaud his intentions to keep the streets of New York City safe, I and the rest of S . H. I. E. L. D do not condone lying to the brave members of the NYPD. They and S. H. I. E. L. D both enough problems to deal with. But seeing as the both of were forced here, we will help the local authorities and make sure the stolen artifact are returned."

"Will the Ultimates and the rest of S. H. I. E. L. D attempt to find and arrest Goliath for impersonating a government agent?" the reporter asked.

"I am not at liberty to say." Captain America frowned. "But I strongly recommend that Goliath peacefully present himself at the nearest precinct."

"What of his connection to Spiderman?"

"We will continue to gather evidence, but we are not convinced there is a connection. Spiderman has been seen cooperating with other costumed vigilantes, but they all appear to have been chance meetings. We think is this the same case."

"Witnesses at the scene think Goliath might indeed be Spiderman's biological father. It supports the theory that Spiderman is a mutant."

"That is pure speculation. There is no concrete evidence to support or disprove that thought. We have no idea what their respective ages are. Goliath may just be tall for his age."

"But they have the same powers."

"That is yet to be established definitively. Even so, that is like saying two people with blonde hair must be related. They simply might have acquired their abilities simultaneously, but Spiderman was just the first to put on a costume." Captain America paused held up a hand as if listen to an earpiece. "I'm sorry, but I need to cut this short."

"One last question, Captain."

"Alright?"

"It's very possible that Goliath will see this." The reporter made sure to hold the microphone. "Is there anything you wish to say to him."

"Yes." Captain America turned and faced the camera. The look he had was not one I'd like to be on the recieving end. "Think twice before you put on that uniform, kid."

"Ooooooh!" I said. "Someone's in trooooooouble."

"You know, I'm starting to think you're not well." Goliath sighed.

"Let's see, I swing all over the city at hundred feet in the air while wearing a red and blue skintight suit so I can beat up bad guys instead of sitting at home and making out with my girlfriend." I paused when I realized how crazy that dose sound out loud. "Wow, that does seem crazy now I think about it."

"Well, think about it quietly." Goliath called out to the counter guy. "Hey, I'm here to pick up an order."

"Be with you in minute." The counter guy said without moving a muscle.

"You're kinda leaving him hanging." I chuckled. "Get it? See, it's funny cause we're literally hanging."

"I'm in a rush." Goliath told the guy.

"Be with you in minute." he said again. "Maybe they'll interview that red head widow chick."

Goliath apparently had enough and shot a glob of web over the screen.

"Hey!" The guy turned to shout, but then he saw us. "What's the big . . . idea?"

"Hey!" I waved. "Sorry, but my friend has got a major case of the munchies."

"You're Spiderman!" he shrieked.

"The original webslinger." I made a bow which I admit is difficult when you're hanging upside on a web rope. "Accept not substitutes."

"And you're that new guy." He pointed to the new guy in question. "Goliath!"

"Nice to meet you." Goliath said trying to sound polite. "I called in an order about an hour ago."

"What was the name?"

"Goliath."

"Really?" I said.

"Well, I wasn't going to use my real name." Goliath said. "I knew I was going to be out in uniform." He turned back to the counter guy who looked like he was about to burst in girlish screams. "You called me hardly five minutes ago."

"Oh, sure." he said. "I got it here."

Goliath and I watched as he stacked three large pizza boxes and one small box on top of the counter. Then he put a two two liter Diet Cokes next the boxes and very large brown bag next to the coke.

"Tell me if I missed something." He began ringing up Goliath on the register. "Three double stuffed meatlover's stuffed pizzas. Four dozen garlic knots with a pint of marinara on the side. For dessert, one tiramisu cake."

"With two diet cokes to wash it all down." Goliath finished. "Yep that's all right."

"You're not gonna eat all that yourself, are you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why do you ask?" Goliath reached inside his belt.

"Well, let's just say I hope your costume can really stretch." I said. "That's provided you don't have a heart attack before you reach pie number three." I then added. "I think I need heart medication just thinking about all that cholesterol."

"I have a very high metabolism." Goliath told me. "Side effect of being able to do what I do."

"How high?" I couldn't help asking. "'Cause I got that too, but that just means I went from a single to a double decker when I have a ham sandwich."

"High enough that I don't calories the same way people usually do." Goliath took a wallet from one of his pouches. "So what do I owe you?"

"Did you really stop a museum robbery?" the counter guy asked.

"Is that what they robbed?" Goliath turned to me. "I just saw a van being chased by every cop in Manhattan."

"Yep. I was there." I said. "Apparently they made off with a bunch of mint condition eight track tape players."

"Eight track tapes?" Goliath asked. "You what those are, but Rawhide goes over your head?"

"I've hung out with a few hipsters in my time."

"So how much?" Goliath asked.

"Don't worry about it." He pushed the pies towards us. "Least I can do with you guys risking your lives for people who don't appreciate it."

"Where have you been all my web slinging life?" I asked.

"Thanks, but you don't have to." Goliath told him. "I've been in your shoes." He held a hundred. "Here."

"At least let me give you my employee discount." He took the hundred and began making change. "Can I get you anything, Spiderman."

"Mucho gracias, mister pizza guy, but I left my wallet in my spare suit." I said. "Maybe next time."

"Give him my change." Goliath told the guy. "If he's too busy eating maybe he'll shut up."

"You so don't know me at all." I said. "Thanks man."

"We arachnids gotta stick together."

Speaking of stick, Goliath shot and tied the boxes with webbing like he had done it before after making sure the bag with cake was secured to the top with a glob of web.. The sodas he did the same, but stuck to his belt. He,somehow, retracted the web line he was hanging from like a rocket. I watched as he realigned himself right side up and shot another line so he could swing down 11th the we came.

"So," I said turning back to president of the arachnid fan club. "Can I get a couple of pepperoni and a coke?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN**_ - For those curious what Goliath costume looks like. Here's a link. Just remember, he's very tall and thin. Not at all muscular like in the link. Unfortunately, the designers didn't leave much choice in the way of body types. Just remove the spaces and type into your webpage bar.

http

/

marvel

.com

/games

/cyos

/1603165

/goliath


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to get back to Queens a little after eleven-thirty.

After scarfing down my pizza and learning the hard way not to chug soda, I swung around a bit on patrol. I guess word of Goliath's little dance with Herman and the Enforcers spread fast and any would be criminals decided to put off their activities for one night. It would explain for unusually quiet night. I got a call from JJ telling that I had been at Time Square when Spiderman sat on his keister while the new guy, Golly or something as he put it, did all the work. I told him I got the photos because I was with my Aunt May in Times Square when Goliath showed up.

I dropped the film at the Bugle's dark room which I was surprised they still had so JJ had his precious photos for the morning edition and hopped on the nearest subway train back home. I got a call from Aunt May telling me I'd better be on the front porch summer vacation or not. I told I would have been home sooner, but I got a call from the Bugle to take photos of the new super hero that showed up in Time Square. It was mostly true. I didn't like lying to her, but there was no way I could tell her I was Spiderman.

I half expected her to be there when I opened the front door, but she was already fast asleep. I was tired, but I was too wired to sleep so I went down to the basement. The Ultimates had the Triskelion with billions from the government and whatever Tony Stark threw in. The X-men had the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and a bunch of anonymous fortune 500 companies booster. I had a basement, a creaky wooden desk from the last century, a trunk to hold my costumes and web-shooters, and a computer I built myself.

I booted up my computer and cracked open a bottle of water while it warmed up. I really needed to upgrade the RAM. I would have, but the chemicals to make my signature webbing were kinda hard to come by. As annoying as it was, I'd rather wait a few minutes than run out of webbing several stories over the streets of Manhattan. Call me old fashioned.

Then I heard a knock on the outside entrance to the basement

Knock knock *pause* knock knock *pause* knock

"Come in, MJ." I called out.

That was when the greatest girlfriend a teenage wall crawling superhero could ask for walked in. She had her red hair tied back and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Does your mom know you're here?" I teased.

"Does your aunt?" She countered with a smirk.

"Touche."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Like what?" Knowing she meant.

"How about the fact you have a giant for a brother?"

"He's not that tall." I said. "Plus, I heard he supposed to be my dad."

"Maybe both." She smirked.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I should give Maury a call."

"I can see it now." MJ laughed. "Goliath, is there anything you wish to say before he see the results?"

"Speaking of him." I sat back down in my chair. "What kind of name is Goliath."

"I don't follow."

"Well, Tony Stark wears a suit of armor and calls himself Ironman. Steve Rodgers fought in World War 2 for America so he goes with Captain America." I motioned to myself. "I'm Spiderman because I stick to walls and shoot webs."

"So . . . you're . . .saying . . . his name . . . should . . . be a clue to his powers?"

"The Red Skull literally had a red skull. Electro had electrical powers." I said. "All I'm asking is a little common courtesy. I'm going to have to take this up with higher up at the next super hero meeting."

"Comic Con?" MJ offered. "Plus you can't expect everyone to follow the rules."

"Somethings you just don't mess with."

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked

"I was going to check my email and just websurf for a bit before going to bed."

"Well, I gotta use your bathroom." MJ winked. "So check your email and see if you can think of something more interesting then websurfing, tiger."

I am so going to marry that girl, I thought to myself when she went up the stairs to the house. I checked my email and it was mostly spam and junk. After making sure I could do without male enhancement pills and the sexy singles in the area would have to make do without me, I deleted them. I did have an actual email. It was from a one Oneeyedeagle . It was never good when the director of S. H. I. E. L. D. contacts you. It was barely message.

Greetings, P

We need to talk ASAP.

Sincerely, N.

I sighed and typed a response. With all the tech he had, he'd know if I deleted it. Even if I ignored him, he'd just come find me. For all I knew he was actually warning about something before I knew about it. That'd be a first.

Hey, N.

Sure thing. Over breakfast?

P.

Then I had an idea. I opened up a page and went to Google. I carefully typed "Goliath" in the search bar. The results were what I expected. The first few link were to news sites with articles and videos on the new superhero who stopped a museum robbery alongside Spiderman.

"Well, at least they gave me some credit." I said to no one. "What else do you got for me, oh great Google gods?"

I scrolled down and clicked the first link that didn't lead me to a news site. While schools don't approve of it, Wikipedia can be useful sometimes. As it turned out, my Goliath wasn't the OG Goliath. Unfortunately, everyone knew the story of David and Goliath. I read it anyway. Maybe I'd find a clue.

_Goliath ( Hebrew: _גָּלְיָת_, Modern Golyat Tiberian Golyāṯ; Arabic: _جالوت_, Ǧālūt (Qur'anic term), _جليات _Ǧulyāt (Christian term)) or Goliath of Gath (one of five city states of the Philistines) is a giant Philistine warrior defeated by the young David, the future king of Israel, in the Bible's Books of Samuel (1 Samuel 17)._

_The original purpose of the story was to show David's identity as the true king of Israel.[1] Post-Classical Jewish traditions stressed Goliath's status as the representative of paganism, in contrast to David, the champion of the God of Israel. Christian tradition gave him a distinctively Christian perspective, seeing in David's battle with Goliath the victory of God's king over the enemies of God's helpless people as a prefiguring of Jesus' victory over sin on the cross and the Church's victory over Satan.[2]_

"Try spider." said a voice as something wrapped itself around my chest and rested on my shoulder

I jumped a bit. You'd think my spider-sense would have warned me, but it doesn't work that way. Had MJ intended to harm me, then it would have gone off.

"Jeez, MJ!" I yelped. "Ninja much?"

"Sorry," She gave that adorable embarrassed shrug of hers. "I didn't think i could sneak up on you with your spiders-sense thingie."

"It only works if I'm in danger." I reminded her. "It doesn't consider you a threat."

"I can be a threat."

"Don't I know it." I smiled. "But my spider-sense is a little slow on the uptake. So what did you say before?"

"Try spider." She repeated.

"Spider?"

"You googled Goliath and got the Bible version." She offered. "Maybe there's a spider out there called the Goliath spider or something."

I did what she said and googled "Goliath Spider". Like before, I got a bunch of news sites and the same spiel. Then i scrolled down and found a link to National Geographic. I waited for MJ to pull a chair and clicked the link. It wasn't an article, but a small two minute video.

"They're the big hairy spiders of our nightmares." said a woman's voice over some dramatic music. "And it's no wonder why we're afraid."

"At least that solves his color scheme." I said.

"What?"

"Look," I paused and pointed to the spider who was crawling along the base of tree. "See, how it's light brown with little white lines along it's body and legs. Goliath's costume is practically an exact copy."

"Yeah, you;re right." MJ looked to me. "And what spider are you?"

"What?"

"If Goliath copied this spider, which one did you pick?"

"I didn't." I admited. "The wrestling company gave it to me and I just kept the design."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Can I play the rest?"

"Go ahead."

"Tarantulas are the biggest of all the arachnids." said the woman once I hit play and the video showed a bunch of different kinds of tarantulas with all different colors and markings. "These spiders are killing machines. Perfectly adapted to their habitats and the biggest, and the baddest, is the Goliath." I noticed something oddly familiar when it showed a Goliath raising its two front legs high up. "It can grow to nearly a foot across with fangs an inch long."

"A foot long?" MJ looked at me.

"Yep." I did a mental calculation. "Big enough to wrap around my head with fangs about the size of a ballpoint pen cap."

"Ew!" I tried not smile as she shuddered. "I just can't get the image of it scurrying around in my hair."

"Oh, come on." I teased. "I'm bigger than any spider and you don't have problem with me."

"You're actually cute for a spider." She looked at the video. "Though I'd seriously consider making you wax if were that hairy."

"The Goliath makes its home in the rainforest of South America." continued the video. "Night is when the Goliath is most active, but for these ambush predators hunting means laying in wait." It looked like the Goliath was laying down a web on the floor instead somewhere high up. "Near the entrance to her burrow, the Goliath lays down a silk welcome mat. It acts like a tripwire. Letting her know when something has ventured within range." That something just so happened to be a small mouse.

"Aww." MJ said. "It's so cute."

"Even with eight eyes, Goliaths, like most spiders, have poor vision." Now that was something I didn't know. When I got my powers, I didn't need my glasses anymore. You'd think it would have made my eyesight worse. "They're alerted to the presence of prey by vibrations rippling across their sensitive 's only a matter of time before some hapless creature, like this floor mouse, wanders too close and brushes against the silk."

"Oh no." MJ whined. "Poor Mickey."

No sooner then she said that, the Goliath pounced and wrapped its long legs around poor mickey. I wasn't grossed out, not after the stuff I've seen and done, I did kinda feel sorry for the little guy.

"It's like ringing a dinner bell." said the woman. "The Goliath's venom proves fatal to this mouse, but for most people this spider's bite is no worse the a bee to researchers, there has never been a single reported death from a tarantula's bite."

Once the video ended, I quickly went to Wikipedia and typed in Goliath Spider. Call me curious, but maybe there was something that Goliath, the hero and not the spider, could do that I couldn't. I was quickly directed to a page.

The Goliath bird-eater (Theraphosa blondi) is a spider belonging to the tarantula family, Theraphosidae. It is considered to be the second largest spider in the world (by leg-span, it is second to the giant huntsman spider), and it may be the largest by mass.[1] It is also called the Goliath bird-eating spider; the practice of calling Theraphosids "bird-eating" derives from an early 18th-century copper engraving by Maria Sybilla Merian that shows one eating a hummingbird, but the term is inaccurate as they do not primarily prey on birds.[2]

I scrolled down to Defenses.

In response to threats, Goliath birdeaters stridulate by rubbing setae on their pedipalps and legs.[5] Also when threatened, they rub their abdomen with their hind legs and release hairs that are a severe irritant to the skin and mucous membranes. These urticating hairs can be harmful to humans, and the species is considered by some to have the most harmful tarantula urticating hair of all.

Like all tarantulas, T. blondi have fangs large enough to break the skin of a human (1.9–3.8 cm or 0.75–1.50 in). They carry venom in their fangs and have been known to bite when threatened, but the venom is relatively harmless and its effects are comparable to those of a wasp's sting. Tarantulas generally bite humans only in self-defense, and these bites do not always result in envenomation (known as a "dry bite").

"Gotcha!" I smiled.

"You seem happy." MJ smiled.

"Well now I know what to look for." I turned to look at her. "Maybe — " I saw the look in her eye. "Uh, nothing that can't wait till tomorrow."

"That's what I thought you were going to say." She sat in my lap, both legs on either side of me. "So did you think of anything better to do than websurfing?"

"A few." I said with a smile.

I'm sure there are better ways to end the night, but making out with your girlfriend is pretty far up there.

I'm not sure what time I finally went to bed, but it had to be pretty far into Saturday morning. After all that happened in Times Square, doing my Sherlock part of superheroing, and topping off the night with my own — and thankfully female — Watson, I slept like a rock. I wasn't due at the Bugle so I didn't bother setting my alarm so I could finally sleep in for once. I know I know. I should put on my suit and go patrol because there was no rest for the wicked and all that, but even the Ultimates need their sleep.

I must have slept longer than I usually do because Aunt May doesn't normally wake me up on a Saturday unless I sleep past noon.

"Up and at 'em." said a voice far off in the distance.

"Nnng!" I protested and rolled over. "Nnnt nrw ant mnny."

"Come on." said the voice and I felt something shaking my shoulder. "We need to talk, kid."

Like anyone would do in my position, I stubbornly covered my head and curled up. I was vaguely aware of Aunt May signing and mumbling to herself about having better things to do as she walked around my to leave my room. At least that's what I thought she was going to do.

I spider-sense went off like the world's loudest alarm clock. I opened my eyes just in time to catch a blast of water in the face. I coughed and gagged and wiped water from my face. Aunt May always said she would do that one day, but after nearly a decade I just assumed she was bluffing.

"Jeez!" I coughed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Kid, count yourself lucky you're not in the army." said a voice that did not belong to Aunt May. "I'd have you and your platoon scrubbing the latrines with toothbrushes for a week for that little quip."

I looked up to see the one and only Nick Fury. He looked to be a thirty-something year old African American man. He was bald as a baby and had an eye patch over his left eye along with a trimed mustache that connected to an equally trimmed goatee. He was wearing what I think was his only outfit, a long black leather coat over a white shirt with matching black jeans and combat boots. He was also armed with the two most dangerous weapons in the known universe.

He was holding a box of freshly baked cinnamon rolls from La Guli in Astoira in one hand and two large coffees in the other.

"Nick?" I wiped my face. "What are you doing here?" Then i realized something. "Oh my god, did my Aunt — "

"Relax, kid." He set the pastry box on my nightstand and handed me a slip of paper. "Your Aunt went grocery shopping about ten minutes ago. She left this note in case you woke up."

"Oh." I took the note and read it. Sure enough, he was right. "Uh, mind if I put on some pants?"

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." He took the box. "Just don't take too long. We've both got jobs to do."

I dressed in record time and went down to the kitchen where Fury was sitting at the table. He was leaning back in his chair and sipping at his coffee with a half eaten cinnamon roll in front of him.

"So to what due I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"Here, kid." He slid a cinnamon roll in front of me. "You're gonna need it."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but you do realize I was joking when I said over breakfast right?" I took a bite. "It does take the sting out of being splashed with water."

"That's the problem with text, kid. You can't convey tone." Fury shrugged. "As for why the sudden visit, it's about your new web slinging best friend."

"We're trying to stay away from labels."

"This is serious, kid."

"How so?" I asked. "If you saw him last night, then you know he's on your side."

"I'm more interested how he got his powers. Any ideas?"

"Other then he got a bit by an Oscorp spider like me?" I shook my head. "No idea."

"That what I thought at first." He nodded. "But all other OZ specimens that Oscorp had were destroyed when Osbourne turned himself into a monster."

"Maybe one survived?" I offered.

"No, they didn't." Fury sipped his coffee. "We recovered all of the specimens and matched them against Oscorp's records."

"Isn;t possible Osbourne kept records somewhere else?"

"Possible, but not likely." Fury fished something out of a pocket. "Then there's this."

Remember how I mentioned that S. H. I. E. L. D. was government sanctioned and had Tony Stark behind it? That meant state of the art tech that belonged in any sci-fi flick. Fury held what looked like a hockey puck with buttons on it. Fury pushed a button and small hologram winked on. It was of Goliath and it looked like he was fighting a small army.

"A local militia with very strong anti-government opinions somehow got wind of an old S. H. I. E. L. D. weapons cache and tried to steal it this morning. The tech is seriously outdated for us and was marked for decommission next week, but it's still years ahead of what's on the street." Fury explained. "Luckily for us, we managed to kill two birds with one stone. We got some footage of our new web slinging vigilante in action and managed to put some potential domestic terrorists behind bars."

I watched as Goliath showed some pretty impressive moves for a guy who hasn't even been at it a week. Not that I'm much better, but he made it look like second nature.

I saw the militia looked like any standard enemy you'd see in an army video game as the sliding door of the warehouse shot up like a rocket and they hurried inside. Olive drab camo, automatic rifles, grenades, belts with a hundred pouches, and black ski masks. I guessed they must have been in army at some point or cops because they did that sweeping thing where two rush inside while the rest watched the rear.

"Clear!" one of them shouted.

Then they all rushed inside and shut the door.

"Sit Rep?" one asked.

"No signs of hostiles, sir!" another said. "Or alarms sounded. They don't know we're here."

"Assume they do." One said as they formed a circle. "I want us and the weapons loaded onto the transport in three minutes!"

"Sir!" They all saluted.

"Now get a move on! We don't know what kind of security they have. Knowing them, it's probably one those tight wearing mutant freaks that — "

Goliath apparently had heard enough and dropped in from above to clock would i guess was the leader with his right fist. The second he touched the guy, Goliath instantly followed up by pivoted hard clockwise and delivered a hard kick to flunky directly to the left of the first guy. His foot barely tapped the ground before, as Fury would explain, twisting again and using the momentum to clock out the third guy with hard left hook. Of course, that left the last guy plenty of time to aim a nasty looking M-16 right at Goliath's back.

"Don't move!" he ordered. "Hands up!"

Goliath obliged.

"Now turn around slowly."

Goliath did.

"I've seen you on the cover of the Bugle!" the solider said. "You're spiderman."

"You need your eyes examined." Goliath told him

"Whadya say?"

"I'm at least two feet taller than him and his suit is red and blue."

"Then who the hell are you?" the solider demanded. "One of Fury's?"

"Name's Goliath." He inclined his head slightly. "Aspiring do-gooder and all around pain in the ass at your service."

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you." Goliath said calmly. "I thought that was obvious."

"So you're security."

"No."

"No?"

"Well, I may be doing security's job, but it's more of a pro bono thing.." Goliath shrugged. "So what's your story? New guy?"

"New?" he hefted his weapon. "I'm a five year veteran!"

Then his radio went off.

"Alpha team! This Bravo!" called the guy on the other end. "What's the hold up? Over!"

"Bravo!" He answered. "Captured hostile! Entire team is down! Request backup, Over!"

"Acknowledged! Moving to your position, Over!"

"I was wondering why only five guys were here." Goliath began to lower his hands. "Two teams make more sense."

"Don't move!" the soilder shouted. "I'll shoot!"

"I doubt it." Goliath chuckled. "For a five year vet, you forgot the safety's on."

"Huh?" And he actually looked.

That gave Goliath all the time in the world to curve his hands, like he did when he fought the Enforcers in Times Square, before slamming the rifle down. He didn't do it hard enough to send it crashing to the floor, but it was enough to surprise the solider so Goliath could deliver a lighting fast strike to his nose and use the gun as a lever to flip the guy over hard. Needless to say, he let go of the rifle and Goliath took it. He did something to it, probably taking the safety off, and aimed.

"How the hell did you ever survive five years?" Goliath asked.

"Please don't!" He begged and I thought he was going to wet himself.

"Relax." Goliath bent down and took two grenades from the guy before webbing him to floor and tossing the gun aside. "You'll make it to six."

Now I was certain Goliath had a spider-sense of some kind. His head shot towards the door and he leaped high into the rafters just as a huge explosion took out the door the first team came in. They all rushed inside and ran to the first team. They were hardly five feet from them when two black cylinder dropped from above. and bounced of mister five year vet's chest.

"GREN — "

It was all one of them managed to say.

A bright flash and loud boom suddenly filled the hologram's field of vision. They all screamed and stumbled around as they covered their eyes. Just as quickly, two shots of web came down on two of them and they screamed like cheerleaders in a slasher movie while their feet were yanked out from under them and into the air. Goliath hopped down and sent one flying onto a crate with a powerful dropkick.

No sooner than his feet touched the ground, Goliath flipped backward just as one of the solders recovered enough to use his handgun. He landed low and shot a heavy and thick net of webbing. It was fast enough to make him stumble and fall back as well as pin his arms to his chest. Then he turned and quickly shot another web line before yanking hard. Like last night at Times Square, a pistol clattered behind him. Now I'm not sure what the last guy saw or not, but he drew a knife and charged. Goliath just caught his wrist and elbowed him hard in the ribs and flipped him onto his back.

"My . . . ribs . . ." groaned the solider.

"Then I suggest you stop moving until the cops show up. Unless you want to puncture a lung." Goliath warned him as he webbed him to the floor. "That should help."

That was when Fury hit the pause button.

"See what I'm talking about?" Fury asked.

"Um, not really." I admitted.

"How do you think you would have taken them down?" Fury asked.

"I'm gonna assume you're looking along the lines of not as clean."

"Exactly." Fury motioned to me. "Your powers give a distinct edge over normal average joe enemies and you have knack for for hand to hand combat for kid who's method of self defense up until a few months ago was curl up into a ball and hope it's over quick." He reminded to Goliath taking out the first team and disarming the rifle. "But look how he engages the enemy. Each move is planned and executed perfectly like chess."

"You're saying someone trained him." I said.

"I had Captain America look at the footage as well." Fury nodded. "He agrees. Powers or not, it takes years of discpline to take a group as well armed as them with your bare hands."

"He did say something weird at Times Square now I think about it." I paused as I remembered. "He got into this wierd stance where he held his arms over his head." I demonstrated. "And curved his hands down this."

"What did he say?"

"Something in Chinese, I think, but he said." I closed my eyes and remembered. "Dance of the Blind Spider."

"Dance of the Blind Spider, huh?" He looked thoughtful. "In Chinese, that translate roughly as Mلng zhīzhū zhī wǔ. I wonder if his spider-sense works like your does or he's somehow learned to harness it."

"You think he knows kung-fu or something?" I offered. "Like Shang?"

"Kung-fu?"

"I'm not sure how accurate movies are, but if there's Praying Mantis style." I shrugged. "Maybe there's a Spider Style."

"I'm thinking that's where he got the idea, but that would mean he invented it after he got his powers." Fury did not look happy. "I can tell you from experience inventing and perfecting a fighting style takes years. Which would mean this guy has been running around for at least a decade and half and we had no idea."

"Um, Nick?" I hoped I wouldn't regret what I was about to say. "Isn't possible that the experiments Oscorp was running with OZ that made me Spiderman were just take two?"

"Take two?"

"Like, a new formula. You said they'd been trying for years." I explained. "They tested on insects and got some results and used those as a foundation of a new formula. When I got bit, no newspapers or reporters came to my house to ask if we were gonna sue. Nobody outside my family, my class, and Oscorp even knew what had happened."

"A cover up." Fury concluded. "Bribed and otherwise silenced anyone who asked questions. Sounds like Oscorp."

"So let's say, like, I wasn't the first accident." I continued. "What if I'm not the 'original' Spiderman? What if I was just the first to put on a costume?"

"You're saying this guy, Goliath, got his powers during Osbourne's first batch of OZ infused spiders, but unlike you kept his powers to himself."

"Exactly!" I said.

"Makes sense, but so does half a dozen theories I've come up with."

"So why come to me?" I asked. "You're not exactly mister share and share alike with info."

"You're right, but things are different this time." Fury said. "You're were the only one with spider powers until he showed up. While I wouldn't use the word expert, you're the closest thing we got to one. Not to mention, you're the only one on our side that's actually seen the guy up close and personal. So what's he like?"

"Well, he's definitely older than me." I admitted. "And his banter isn't even in league with mine."

"Kid." Fury warned.

"Alright." I said. "He's seems to me like an alright guy. Normal. Well, normal as you can be. I think he's got a family. A mom at least since she called after Times Square. He can be intimidating, but I think that's just for show." I shrugged. "From what I can tell, he's just a guy who got powers and wants to help people."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I think he has organic web-shooters." I shuddered. "I didn't see any which would have been really hard to miss since his arms are bare."

"Yeah, they're organic." Fury nodded. "We recovered some.

"Wait, if his webbing is organic then you could get some DNA — "

"We tried." Fury sighed. "But like your webbing it dissolves over time. We got some genetic material, but not in time to run any serious tests. All we know is his is pretty close to actual spiderwebs just on a tougher scale."

"Tougher scale?"

"Some spiders make web that, weight for weight, is on par with steel suspension cables."

"Oh." For a guy calling himself Spiderman, I really needed to learn more about them. "So anything else?"

"Just keep an eye on him." Fury stood up. "We don't know why he's doing the whole superhero thing. He might have lost someone because he never used his powers like you. Or he just might be a glory hound."

"I'll be careful."

"If you see him again." Fury began walking to the front door. "Tell him if he wants to use S. H. I. E. L. D. tech and pretend to be an agent then he better sign up."

"S. H. I. E. L. D. tech?"

"Along with two dozen flash grenades from the militia group, your pal Goliath stole several dozen experimental tranquilizer darts from the warehouse." Fury didn't sound happy. "Fortunately, they're not dangerous. They were just knockout darts, but the same amount used to render a mouse unconscious could be used to knockout the Hulk."

"What?!"

"Our guys could never figure out the formula and the project was scrapped. The general idea was the body, regardless of powers or not, would absorb the right amount sedatives and not a drop more to drop the target in two seconds flat."

"Unless your target's skin was harder than the needle." I said.

"Exactly." Fury shrugged. "When we stopped to think exactly how many super powered people have hard skin. Well, we needed the shelf space. See ya around, kid."

With that, the director of S. H. I. E. L. D. walked out my front door.

I took a couple of cinnamon rolls with me downstairs. I sat at my computer and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. I know I like to joke around and stuff, but there was something about I couldn't help thinking about.

Maybe I should have taken some time like Goliath did.

How many people could I have saved if I did what he did and honed my powers? I could be wrong , but the way he honed his spider-sense to work for him was amazing. I need to start trusting mine. Mine goes off and I start looking around. Goliath's goes off and he moves. Move when my spider-sense goes off, huh? There's a revolutionary thought.

Then there was his little blind spider dance thing

MJ mentioned one time that maybe I should sign up for a class and get some moves instead of just wailing on the guy until he stops moving. She had a point, but with me and my infinite genius I never bothered. I could've taken out Doc Ock in half the time it took me and without having him whipping me the first time around. Then was Norman Osbourne. Sure the OZ crap he injected himself made him stronger than me, but if I knew what Goliath knew then a couple hits to nerve clusters, pressure points, or whatever they were called and Wham! Bam! and Goodnight Norman!

Then I shook myself out of it.

I've saved hundred of people without Goliath's so called training. Where would they be if I hadn't been there? How many kids would come home from school without their mom or dad there? I was helping people. I was there when Fury,the Ultimates, and the rest of S. H. I. E. L. D. were off doing something more important. I don't think Uncle Ben would have wanted me to sit back and watch people get hurt, or worse, if I had the power to help them. Like he told me, with great power comes great responsibility. He may have died to teach me that, but it's a lesson I won't ever forget.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said once I picked it up.

"Oh good. You're home." MJ said on the other end. "I thought you might be asleep or doing your thing in the city."

"I was considering it." I took a bite from a cinnamon roll. "But a friend surprised me. Well, I say friend . . ."

"Remember our date?" She asked. "The beach?"

"Date?!" I nearly choked and looked up at the calender. "Oh god! I marked it for tomorrow! MJ, I am so sorry!" I rushed to my trunk and began strapping on my web-shooters. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down, tiger." She laughed. "It is tomorrow."

"Uh, what now?" I stopped.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to come with me to pick up a new bikini." She chuckled. "I was packing and I noticed that I hadn't tried it on since last summer."

"So?" I asked.

"It's a little tight."

"I still don't see the problem."

"Just meet me at the bus stop."

"Sure."

With that, I hung up.

I looked down at my wrists and my web-shooters half strapped on.

"Come on, you." I sighed and stuffed my suit into a backpack and finished strapping on my webshooters and making sure they were covered my sleeves. "It's not like I can leave you behind. Now can I?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(MEANWHILE)<em>**

Upper West Side - Manhattan.

"Already?" Goliath asked. "You've barely had four hours." He held out his arm to examine the wrist mounted tranquilizer gun device. "I know you're good, Liz, but you keep surprises coming."

"The formula was simple to break down and correct." said Liz. "Remember, the needle won't pierce anyone with impervious skin or body armor."

"If it was so easy, then why couldn't the egg heads at S. H. I. E. L. D. figure it out with all that funding and equipment?" Goliath asked as he adjusted the straps and began loading them. "Sounds like they were really close."

"They're too reliant on it." Liz said. "Science is as much as an art as anything else. It requires some creativity now and then. I simply added a calcium solution"

"You mean you just added milk?"

"After the body finishes growing, it practically stops accepting calcium." Liz explained. "Along with some other chemicals with names longer and more complicated than the Magna Carta, the calcium solution allows the body to accept and absorb the right amount of tranquilizer. Any left over in the bloodstream is deposited in the bladder and colon. It's then — "

"I can figure out the rest from there." Goliath held up hand to stop Liz from talking. "Are you tapped into the police grid?"

"Yes." Liz turned to the computer and began to type rapidly on a computer keyboard. "Whenever an alarm goes off, I'll know."

"Which means I'll know." Goliath smiled and tapped the device hanging on his left ear like a hands-free cellphone. "Thanks to this baby."

"Here." Liz handed Goliath his mask and headband. "Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?" Goliath slipped on his mask and began tying his headband.

"Do you really think this is the best way?" Liz asked. "The more you use your powers the more you're — "

"I have to, Liz. We have to." Goliath sighed as he opened a window. "Better he thinks some costumed hero has a hard on for him instead of two people with a personal vendetta."

"I still say we should have gone after him directly." Liz protested.

"If you start at the top, it's easy to replace and they'll be ready for you the second time around." Goliath said. "But take out the legs from under them and they go down like a building with a shoddy foundation."

"I know but — "

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What that?" Goliath asked.

"It's the police grid." Liz rushed to the computer and began typing. "A 10-20 on Broadway."

"10-20?" Goliath paused. "That's a robbery, right?"

"Yes." Liz stopped typing. "A high end jewelry store. According to the address. David's Diamonds on Broadway between West 30th and 31st"

"Well, duty calls!" Goliath shot a web out of the window.

"Be careful." Liz told him.

"Aren't I always?"

Liz watched as Goliath jumped out the window and swung across the street before shooting another webline and began swinging south towards David's Diamonds. She didn't like what he was doing. They should just set out what they came to do and move on with their lives, but she knew why he was doing what he was doing. Goliath was trying to make up for his father's sins.

Then the phone rang and Liz picked up.

"Doyle's Detective Agency!" She chimed happily. "Sherlocking at its best!"


End file.
